Bloodshed
by Dark-Princess-Kagome13
Summary: Almost before a child of my kind learns to walk, she learns to hate. She learns of war...That is all she learns. That is all i have learned." Humans and Youkai don't get along. ever. There's only one way to get peace, and both sides must want it...
1. Prologue

Bloodshed  
  
By: Cortney Nelson  
  
Almost before a child of my kind learns to walk, she learns to hate. She learns of war. She learns of the race that calls itself the youkai. She that they are untrustworthy. She learns to fear the amber eyes of their royal family even though she will probably never see them.  
  
What she never learns is how they fighting began. No, that is forgotten. Instead she learns that they murdered her family and her loved ones. She learns that these enemies are evil, that their ways are not hers and that they would kill her if they could.  
  
That is all she learns.  
  
That is all I have learned.  
  
Days and weeks and years, and all I know is bloodshed. I hum songs my mother once sang to me and wish for the peace they promise. It's a peace my mother has never known, nor her mother before her.  
  
How many generations? How many of our soldiers have fallen?  
  
And why?  
  
Meaningless hatred: the hatred of an enemy without a face. No one knows why we fight; they only know we will continue until we win a war it is too late to win, until we have avenged to many dead to avenge, until no one can remember peace anymore, even in songs.  
  
Days and weeks and years.  
  
My brother never returned last night.  
  
Days and weeks and years.  
  
How long until their assasins find me?  
Kagome Higurashi  
Heir to the Throne  
  
Me: okay...so how did everyone like it? Is it any good? This is just the prologue... sorry to disappoint you all (If anyone bothers to read this....). Really. I promise I will write more.  
  
Please Review!!!! Please?  
  
I won't make threats so that I know you review because you want to. Not because I threatened you. (Either that or I am so pathetic you felt sorry for me and reviewed...but I will leave that thought out...)  
  
Until later! Now REVIEW! 


	2. Ch 1: The Stench of Death

DPK13: OH MY GOD! People actually reviewed!!! WEEEE!  
  
Inu: Only cause they felt sorry for you.  
  
DPK13: Shut UP! innocent smile Anyways thank you my two SPECIAL reviewers!!! KikyoFaye and Seida02 are the only people to review my story! And so they are ANGELS in my book. Curse you all who didn't review.....well anyway Thank YOU Seida02 and KikyoFaye!  
  
Chapter 1: The Stench of Death  
  
Kagome walked out carefully over the fields, around the dying men, women, and children, looking for her brother Souta. She heard the dying gasps of enemies and friends alike, the groans of pain, and the cries of vultures and crows overhead. And she smelled blood, the stench of death filled her nostrils and she almost gagged at it.  
  
"Hojo!" She called to the head of her guards, "Search for my brother!" Calmly she looked for a soldier not yet dead, not caring if he was either youkai or human, she just wanted to help, comfort, maybe save someone.  
  
"Princess!!! We have found your brother!" Came a cry from her left. She turned and headed toward her men quickly.  
  
"Is he alright..." The words died on her lips as she saw his face, pale as snow, his eyes closed in eternal sleep, his chest had ceased to rise. All because of a sword cut beneath his heart. How long had he laid here? How long had he cried in pain, helplessness? How long did he have to wait for death to finish him off? All because of a war. A war neither side could win, yet both refused to give up on.  
  
"Princess?" Hojo asked worriedly, breaking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Take him back to the castle," She ordered the men quietly. She watched carefully as the men picked up her brother's still body and carried him away. As he passed her, she felt like she should cry. Yet no tears came to her eyes, for the pain she felt could not be cried away. It couldn't disappear. Now all that was left of the royal family was her and her mother. Now she truly was alone.  
  
Then suddenly she heard a whimper, of to the side of her. She turned to headed toward it and came upon a clearing. She stepped forward to help the boy, but Hojo grabbed her arm.  
  
"It's best not to interfere this time, Princess." He warned her, she gave him a puzzled look. "He's the enemy."  
  
"Hojo, I don't care if he's from our side or the 'enemy'! He's a human being who is DYING! All because of this war! All because it hasn't stopped yet! Either help me or GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She said dangerously and wrenched her arm from his grasp and went over to the boy. She kneeled beside him.  
  
"It hurts." The boy moaned. He was a youkai. A fox youkai, and so young. The boy opened his eyes and she saw amber. He had amber eyes...he was royal. The youngest of the enemy royals. Now there was only two left. The two oldest sons.  
  
"It'll be okay." She soothed, she pushed his hair from his forehead. He didn't seem to badly injured...that was when she saw the wound in his side. He wouldn't survive.  
  
"Help me." The boy whispered, Shippo she remembered his name was. She knew what he was asking, to help him die quickly. She drew her dagger but Hojo stopped her.  
  
"Princess if you even just give him a mercy strike, they'll be on you." He told her. She looked helplessly at the boy but put the dagger away.  
  
"Hojo...he'll die slowly..." she whispered and hugged the dying child.  
  
"Princess you can't do anything about that." He told her. Kagome knew he was right. She knew it but... still.  
  
"I'm sorry." She told the boy, "I'm sorry." She hadn't been able to cry over her brother's body but now, she could cry over this broken boy. Dying in her arms, what a waste. His life, his hopes, his dreams...they were all gone now. All because of the war. Because no one bothered to try and stop it, because both sides wanted to win. At what cost? It wasn't worth it! Why couldn't they all see, it wasn't worth it at all. She sobbed but then collected herself.  
  
'I will stop this war someday,' she vowed to herself. 'I will.' Then to ease the young boy's pain she sang. She sang the songs her mother sang to her, the songs of peace. And, serenely the boy's spirit slipped into death and the pain he felt could hurt him no longer. Kagome finished the song and hugged the boy one last time. Then she stood up, Hojo reached for her, but she batted his hand away.  
  
"I need to be alone right now Hojo." She said bitingly and stood up; she glanced back at the young boy dead and covered his face with her handkerchief. "Rest in peace," she whispered to the body.  
  
"Come along Princess." Hojo said calmly. She glared at him and they headed back to the palace. Amber eyes watched them from the trees.  
  
DPK13: OH MY GOD! I am SOOOO SORRY! Yes I did kill off Shippo. I am sooooo sorry! cowers in corner afraid of Shippo lovers PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
Shippo: HEY YOU KILLED ME!  
  
DPK13: yes...I did. Heheheh....nervous laughter Umm...I sort of had to?  
  
Shippo: MEANIE!!!!trys to tackle DPK13  
  
DPK13: runs Well anyways! I'm not sure who Kagome should be paired with? Shessoumaru or Inuyasha? What do you all think? No really. I have to know before I write the next chappy!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE ME FOR SHIPPO'S DEATH! 


	3. Ch 2: The Offer

DPK13: THANK YOU xXxAngelikk() FOR SUCH AN INSPIRING REVIEW!!I WAS SOOO HAPPY AFTERWORDS!!!! Anyways... today I AM HAPPY! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yeah anyways...I've liked him for awhile...and now we're DATING! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Isn't that great! Well anyways onto the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 2: The Offer.  
  
Kagome and her mother stood next to the pyre on which her brother rested. It seemed as if he could suddenly stand and walk toward them, but for the white color of him which signaled his demise. Someone, she wasn't sure who, had prepared him for death; his arms were crossed across his chest and his dark hair was carefully combed against his head. His lips curved up in a carefree smile. He didn't have anything to worry about now, he was dead and he'd left her alone. Was her entire family destined to die before her? She bit back a sob.  
  
The guards moved forward, lighting the pyre on fire, it slowly consumed her brother's body. Kagome watched it and bit her lip, if she wasn't careful, the fire would consume her as hungrily as it consumed her brother.  
  
"Kagome, I will be off now. I have business to attend to my daughter," her mother said and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. The only comfort Kagome had had from her mother in a long time. Her mother had given up on kindness after her father's untimely death. Her mother walked off and half the guard followed her, the other half waited for Kagome.  
  
"Oh Souta," Kagome murmured, as she watched the flames destroy her sweet brother's body. Sweet Souta, she would remember him. Forever. After awhile, everyone would forget her brother, or if they remembered they would say nothing. Pretend he never existed, because he was dead. She remembered...  
  
Flashback  
  
"One day, I'm gonna be a famous warrior!" Souta yelled, swinging a wooden practice sword. Kagome smiled at him and watched as he made a huge swing and overbalanced falling onto the grass.  
  
"Souta, why do you want to be warrior? All you do is killing," Kagome said calmly, sadly.  
  
"I'm gonna kill some evil demons and save the kingdom!" Souta cried and held his sword above his head, it wobbled a little and Kagome was worried for a second it might hit him on the head and hurt him but it didn't.  
  
"Oh Souta." Kagome sighed, she didn't approve of the war. But she loved her brother, and she wasn't going to be the one to crush his dreams. Not now, not ever. She reached up and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey!" Souta cried and waved his sword haplessly at her. Kagome laughed and grabbed it from him then quickly pointed it at him. He looked at his weapon turned against him with wide eyes. "Wow...Kagome how'd you do that!? TEACH ME! PLEASE!" he begged.  
  
"Maybe later squirt," she replied and ruffled his hair again, he made a face at her and she laughed and walked back to the palace. She tossed Souta back his sword and left him to practice.  
  
end flashback  
  
Kagome choked back a sob at the memory and then looked toward the carcass of her brother. It had all burnt away and all that was left was his gleaming white bones. Kagome turned away; she didn't want to remember his as a carcass but a living breathing person. She walked off, leaving the bones to be ground up and the guards to gather her brother's ashes for her mother to throw to the wind later so he could go to Paradise.  
  
"Princess are you okay?" Hojo asked, walking after her. Kagome turned toward him and he but his arms around her. "It'll be okay." He comforted and she leaned into him sobbing.  
  
Once they got back to the Palace, they both noticed it was in chaos. There was something wrong. Kagome ran inside the walls and there...she saw a youkai. White hair, amber eyes, claws, and a fluffy tail, he was the older brother, Shessoumaru. She stopped and stared. The Youkai Prince stared back at her; his eyes were cold and unfeeling.  
  
"Umm...hello?" Kagome said awkwardly. Her mother, next to the Youkai Prince glared at her and she remembered her manners. "Welcome, Prince Shessoumaru, to the court of humans. It is a pleasure to have you here." She curtseyed and bowed her head elegantly, not a wobble in her ladylike actions.  
  
"As is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome." The Prince Shessoumaru said, no feeling entered his voice. Had he been a poker player, he would have given nothing away; probably he'd never be beaten at such games.  
  
"If it is not rude for me to inquire, what exactly are you doing here?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the Youkai Prince. He gave a little half smile, still disclosing nothing.  
  
"An offer," He said, with perhaps...amusement? The eyes of all who were in the room, were riveted on the Youkai Prince.  
  
"Of what?" asked the Queen, Kagome's mother. If anything, the prince gave an even more amused smile, although it seemed a little disgusted too.  
  
"Of peace."  
  
DPK13: OOOH! PEACE! What will happen next...hehehehehehe! I am sooo evil. I have also decided this will be a Kagome Inuyasha fanfic. Because  
  
1. I have always been referred to as Kagome and Inuyasha is my boyfriend now...hehe.  
  
2. No one said there preference...well actually this could be a Shess/Kag fic IF someone says anything in the next review.  
  
Now PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I DIDN"T KILL ANYONE THIS TIME SO IF YOU PUNISHED ME LAST TIME BY NOT REVIEWING THEN REVIEW NOW!!!! 


	4. Ch3: Tied

DPK13: I AM HAPPY! I AM BACK FROM VACATION!!!! AND MY BOYFRIEND STILL LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....anyways. Ehem. Sorry to keep you all waiting (shows scene of empty room) now... on with the SHOW!

Mansee415: Thank you for such a nice review! It was soooo sweet. Also InuyashaxKagome fics are my fav too. Hope you like this Chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Tied

"P-Peace?" Kagome stuttered, something she hadn't done in ages, then regained what little composure she now had. She straightened up and looked at the Youkai Prince. His cold emotionless amber gaze drew her in and she faltered, and looked away for a moment. When she looked back she knew she'd failed some sort of test, it was in his gaze. Emotionless, except for a small hint of triumph.

"Yes, peace." His voice somehow seemed patronizing, yet remained without feeling. Kagome swallowed and stepped toward the Youkai Prince.

"How may we achieve this peace between our nations?" Kagome asked and tried to draw in a breath. She was so nervous, she'd hoped for this for years. Ever since she'd been seven when her father died and his head had been hung on the town square. What terror she'd experienced when she'd looked from her balcony that morning. She blinked to clear away the memories.

"Well it depends," he began then with a smirk finished, "What are you willing to give for peace?"

"Everything," Kagome answered immediately, steadily. What was the Youkai Prince asking for? What did he want from her? His smirk upon his face told her that he had something in store for her.

The Youkai Prince stood up and circled around the silent room. Silent since the offer of peace had been made. He came back around behind her and then walked halfway across the table from her; he slowly tapped his left hand fingernails upon the wooden table. Each hit with a startling click. Kagome watched mesmerized, and then with his other (right) hand he snapped his fingers. Kagome's gaze jerked to his face.

"You know," he began calmly dropping his right hand to his side, "When I asked my brother, Inuyasha, that very same question, he said 'Anything'." He glanced at her closely. Kagome stared up into his eyes unsuspecting of the words to come. "You both are similar... yet each different in their own way. And it is because of these differences the war has started. Similarities," he paused, "Disappeared." He watched his left hand fingernails as he slowly tapped each one on the table.

"I—." Kagome started to say, but he held his right hand up and she stopped. Shessoumaru's left hand index fingernail moved in a clockwise circle about a half dollar size, around the table.

"To fix these differences, we must tie the two royal families together." Suddenly Shessoumaru's voice was loud, commanding. His gaze turned to Kagome and he walked until he stood before her. His voice quieted as he spoke this time almost becoming a whisper, but everyone heard, "Will you Kagome Higurashi, take my brother Inuyasha as your husband?"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

"OUTRAGEOUS!"

"MY DAUGHTER MARRIED TO A DEMON!! I WON"T HAVE IT!"

"NO WAY!"

Many voices yelled, shrilled, screamed, for attention. Yet, the Prince paid them no mind. He held up his hand, his eyes intent on Kagome, and the crowd of them quieted. Only Hojo stood out, he was red in anger and strode forward stiffly.

"She will not marry with the likes of you! She's a PRINCESS, not some low life prostitute!" Hojo shouted his face crimson in raw hate.

Shessoumaru turned to him, calmly grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up against the wall. The hall gasped in unison, a couple pieces of stone fell from the ceiling.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." He snarled and dropped Hojo, then calmly turned to face Kagome, "I asked for the lady's." Everyone's head turned toward the Princess.

'Surely he can't be expecting an answer now?!' Kagome thought desperately. Then she saw his curious face, he was. 'What if there's no other way Kagome?' she argued with herself, 'You said you'd do everything for peace.' With that her mind was made up and the determination on her face was noticed by her mother.

"Kagome no!" her mother cried. Shessoumaru shot her a look that could peel paint from walls.

"It's the lady's decision." He said, and glared at the others in the hall. They all stepped back a foot. "What have you chosen?"

Kagome looked him in the eye calmly. Shessoumaru lifted an eyebrow.

"I accept."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DPK13: NEXT CHAPTER IS INUYASHA! Or maybe the chapter after that...I can't wait to post this! Oh and btw this is an Inuyasha Kagome fan fiction. YEAH!!!!!!


	5. Ch4: Injuries, Eavesdropping and Inuyash...

DPK13: My crappy computer is being Satan and won't let me post Chapter 3 so I'm writing chapter four in advance. YEAH! (Cheers for self) I probably won't post this until after Sunday. I have to go to the Miss Kingston Pageant and cheer my best friend on. (She's in it! I know she's gonna win!)

Reviews from Chappy 3 will go here once I post it:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Injuries, Eavesdropping, and Inuyasha.

He gave her a small half smile, the only sound echoing around the hall was Kagome's mother sobbing. "I underestimated you, Kagome, but I won't do it again." She accepted his comment with a curtsey. "Will all of you leave this hall except for the Royal Family." Even though it was phrased as a question it was a statement, everyone except Kagome's mother and Hojo left. His half smile widened, "Now we must tell my half brother of his mate." At Kagome's confused yet inquiring looks, he explained, "its demon terms for wife or husband." Kagome nodded, and worry crept into her eyes.

"He doesn't know? He hasn't agreed to marry me yet?" She asked. Shessoumaru looked at her and didn't even flinch.

"No, he hasn't. He doesn't know. But, I am to be the heir to the demon throne and he is my half brother so he has to obey my command." Shessoumaru said calmly, stonily. Kagome's face expressed sorrow, and worry.

"I don't want him to be forced into marrying me!" She protested weakly. Shessoumaru waved away her protests and turned to Kagome's mother.

"Queen Aya," he began, "Your daughter will be taken to our palace to be introduced to her future husband, I swear to you on my honor and my lands that no harm will come to her." The Queen glared at him.

"You are most certainly right! My daughter will have an escort of the finest guards!" She began heatedly. Shessoumaru stopped her with a pat on her shoulder.

"I am afraid that's not possible. I can protect one weak human but I will not, cannot, protect anyone other than her. And, I assure you she will be perfectly safe. As my mate is safe." He assured her.

"Well your mate is demon not a human—."

"That is where you are quite wrong. She is human. Her name happens to be Rin." Shessoumaru said with not little satisfaction. With that he'd won the argument.

"Oh...oh..." Queen Aya said, and then took a deep breath, "You may take my daughter to meet her husband. My only requirement is they are married here."

"We can have to marriage ceremonies. One here at your lovely Palace and one in demon lands." Shessoumaru said diplomatically, "Now, we really must be going." With that he grabbed Kagome's arm and towed her up to her rooms to pack.

"On the road again, Oh I just can't wait to be on the road again."

Shessoumaru gritted his teeth. 'How long can this female sing that ridiculous song?!' He wondered, annoyed out of his wits. He'd been listening to this same song for the past couple of hours.

Kagome grinned, after she paused for breath. She could see her song getting through Shessoumaru's rock hard mask of emotionless ness. She drew in a deep breath and sang, "On the road again, Oh I just can't wait to be on the—."

"SHUT UP!" Shessoumaru finally exploded and whirled around dropping the suitcases he was carrying, grabbing the girl and slamming her up against a tree, knocking the breath out of her. Without meaning to, he dug his claws into the skin of her arms. Then calmly he said, "Stop with that pointless meaningless song otherwise I may lose my temper and do something I regret." He dropped her and Kagome hit the ground with a dull thud.

Finally she got her breath back and started to cry, there were bruises along her upper bicep with little puncture marks from his nails, which had started to bleed a little. A glare from Shessoumaru told her to be quieter and she choked back a sob. She hiccupped once then stood up and got back on the path. Shessoumaru picked up his suitcases and turned striding off along the path toward the demon castle. Kagome scrambled to follow him.

After about an hour Kagome voiced timidly, "Are we almost there? I'm getting a little tired." Shessoumaru looked back at her over his shoulder and Kagome cringed visibly.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to hurt you. You just annoyed me." He apologized without a hint of emotion in his voice. Kagome nodded and relaxed a little, "And to answer your question," he pointed ahead, "we are here." Kagome peered around him at the castle and gasped.

"It's beautiful!" She cried out in wonder, looking at the cream colored castle and the intricate style of the ornamentations upon the roof and balconies. "Whoever designed this didn't get paid enough!"

"We like to think that too." Shessoumaru said, "Now let's go talk to my half brother." Kagome nodded and followed him up the stairs, through the doors and down a hallway to a room. "Wait outside please. I will talk to my brother alone." Kagome nodded and sat on a stool beside the door. Shessoumaru went into the room closing the doors behind him. Kagome waited until his footsteps went away from the door then stood up and pressed her ear against it.

"Shessoumaru," the new voice was a little harsh toward his own relative; she thought then listened, "I see the humans didn't kill you off what a pity."

"Inuyasha, I see you haven't choked and died on your rice yet, maybe I can help." Shessoumaru replied wittingly. The new voice, Inuyasha, snorted.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked carelessly, he'd seen his brother coming home a girl, pretty thing really, following behind him. "Who's the bitch?"

'I agreed to marry that?!' Kagome thought horrified, and then returned to listening as Shessoumaru spoke.

"I told you it was peace talks my disgusting half-breed scoundrel of a brother." Shessoumaru said, disgusted.

'He's only HALF-DEMON!?' Kagome thought shocked, 'why wasn't I or anyone else informed of this?'

"Feh."

"I have managed to secure peace—." Shessoumaru began but then Inuyasha interrupted.

"Lemme guess, they told you if you got rid of the bitch we can have peace right?" Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Mangy half breed, you would do better to talk about your mate in a kinder manner." Shessoumaru said, annoyed at his half brother. Kagome heard a sputtering sound and guessed it was from Inuyasha.

"M-Mate?! What the hell are you saying Shessoumaru?!"

"I'm saying, half breed, that that's your mate that I brought back with me. That is the price of peace."

"I AM NOT TAKING A STUPID BITCH AS MY MATE!" came the explosion. Suddenly, before Kagome could react the doors were thrown open and she fell to the floor.

"Far from stupid, half breed brother," Shessoumaru remarked. Kagome, sprawled on the floor, looked to her right and saw her future mate, Inuyasha. He had long silver hair, amber eyes the trademark of the Royal Youkai family, he wore a red hadori and fluffy pants with it, and the one feature that made him different from any demons she'd ever seen, were the cute fluffy white dog ears nestled on top of his head. At the current moment the eyes were narrowed to slits glaring in her direction, and the ears were flat against his head.

"WELL I AM NOT TAKING THE BITCH AS MY MATE EITHER WAY!" He yelled and stormed out. Kagome stood shaken and brushed out her dress.

"Don't worry he'll come around." Shessoumaru said. Kagome nodded, "Now I will summon our head guard, he will protect you for your stay and show you to your rooms."

"Alright," Kagome said, still a little shaken from the Inuyasha Encounter. With that Shessoumaru let out a whistle and a new demon dashed in at a high pace, almost like a tornado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter is called KOUGA! Woot!

Wow...I am becoming obsessed...I wanna work on the next chapter!!! ....but I guess I should probably post chappy 3... and 4. Ah well. Hey please review. My goal is to become an author but I'll never get better if you don't at least give me some advice. Even flames are welcome as long as you tell me what's wrong with my story or writing style. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Ch5: Kouga

IMPORTANT NOTE! READ BELOW!

DPK13: Okay must clear something up here. I used the Prologue for Hawksong for the prologue of mine and then went into the Hawksong plot in the first chapter. But I am veering off the Hawksong plotline! My story will be different from Hawksong.

Also I got a flame...and then the person who sent it apologized for it (sort of. I think.) So I don't know what to think...Oh well.

ME/NAMBE(): Hawksong's one of my favorite books in the whole world.

Rufus the third: Yes, Kagome is acting a little pathetic. I am remedying that in this chapter.

Priestessmykala: thank you. And I am remedying Kagome's crybaby act now. I agree with you. She was acting whiny...

Woof-woof: I LOVE YOU! THAT WAS SO SWEET! YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

Oh and since everyone's saying Kagome's acting a little to pathetic...well I sort of had to agree. So I revised this chapter for you all.

Chapter 5: Kouga

"Yes, Lord Shessoumaru." The new demon said in reply to the whistle. He had a brown wolf tail, pointed ears, black hair up in a high ponytail, fur clothing, and brown eyes. He looked to Kagome then back at Shessoumaru quizzically.

"You are to take Princess Kagome to her rooms and protect her from any harm that could possibly come to her, whether it is a spider or an assassin." Shessoumaru instructed, "Also you are to give her a tour of the Palace."

The new demon nodded and looked at Kagome appraisingly, "Hello Princess, I am Kouga. I am a wolf demon and head of the guards here." He held out a hand and Kagome put her hand in his, carefully he bent his head and brought her hand up in his and kissed it. Kagome blushed. After a moment he left go of her hand and Kagome retracted it quickly, embarrassed by the situation.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome responded a little too quickly. Kouga nodded and smiled at her warmly. Then he turned to Shessoumaru, who had been watching the incident with slight amusement.

"Which room shall the Princess be staying in?" he asked.

"Next to my smelly mangy half-brother, he's got to get used to her sometime. After all he's the one who wanted peace, he's the one who's got to know that everything has a price and he can't quit paying because he's tired of it." Shessoumaru stomped off.

"So lovely lady, are you human or an angel whose wings were hacked off by some sicko?"

"Wha?" Kagome said startled at the oddest pick up line she'd ever heard in her entire life. And as princess, she'd heard plenty.

"Why does the half blood prince need to get used to you?" Kouga asked her as he walked out of the door, calmly he gave a wolf whistle and two demons zoomed over. He nodded toward the suitcases and began hauling them up a large staircase.

"Because I'm getting married to him," Kagome said softly, Kouga turned to stare at her.

"That mangy half breed doesn't deserve a lovely princess like you!" Kouga protested angrily. Kagome looked at him wide eyed.

"It's for peace. I need this peace," Kagome insisted, the wolf demon gave a sigh.

"Well if you ever change your mind you could always become my mate," he offered, Kagome smiled at him.

"That's sweet Kouga," she said kindly, finding his behavior cute. Like a puppy or something.

"Let me show you to your rooms Princess." Kouga said and headed toward the grand staircase, Kagome followed him to it.

"Shessoumaru you bastard I am NOT GETTING MARRIED TO A WENCH I DIDN"T CHOOSE!" Inuyasha growled.

"Half breed brother of mine, you're the one who wanted this peace. And I told you everything comes with a price. Don't tell me you're tired of paying. This is neither the time nor the place. There is a lovely young woman over in that room that came here because she's ready to start paying for the price of peace." Shessoumaru's voice was harsh and cut through the surrounding air like a knife through butter. "It was your choice, brother. Do your duty by this family. Go! Talk to her, now!" With that he left slamming the door in his wake, Inuyasha stared wide-eyed after his brother and decided to do as he said.

"I didn't want peace," he muttered to himself as he did as he was told, "father made me promise to get it when he died. I should have killed him myself if this is what he had in mind."

"Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!" Kagome called, she'd just finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and in entered Kouga. "Hey," she said with a smile, "What's going on?" Kouga cleared his throat and glanced nervously at the door.

"The half breed wishes for your presence." Kouga stated. Kagome stared at him in shock, and then nodded.

"Oh Okay..." She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her red dress then walked out the door. Kouga followed her and pointed to Inuyasha door. Kagome gulped then reached her hand to the doorknob, she turned it to the left opened the door and slipped inside. Before she closed it she saw Kouga mouth "Good Luck!"

"Hello?" she called as she turned around, and looked down into the dark room. She groped around for a light switch but found nothing. Suddenly the lights blazed on and she rubbed her eyes at the sudden burst of brightness. She wobbled down the hallway into the room.

"Finally, stupid slow human." Inuyasha muttered and watched as the girls face turned red in anger, he watched her from the corner of his eye, pretending not to pay attention to her. The girl opened her mouth, probably to yell at him, and then closed it. She clasped her hands behind her and walked forward, sitting in front of him.

"Hello Inuyasha, I'm Kagome." The girl, Kagome whispered. Inuyasha's ears caught every sound.

"Feh, like I care what your name is bitch." He responded rudely. With those words, she exploded.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU!" Kagome shouted, 'Why is he being so mean, I didn't do anything to him!' she thought confused and angry.

"I DIDN"T ASK FOR A STUPID HUMAN BITCH FOR A MATE! I DON"T EVEN WANT YOU HERE! JUST GO HOME!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome shut her mouth and looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

"Sorry to have annoyed you. Mr. PEACEMAKER!" She yelled at him, her fist clenched. When she wanted she could put up a fight.

"WELL YOU WANTED PEACE TOO!" he snarled back.

"YES I DO! BUT YOU DON'T! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Kagome screamed back.

"NOTHING! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" he yelled. "I DON'T WANT THIS PEACE! MY FATHER DID!"

"Oh..." Kagome stopped, "well do you want to see more people die? Do you want that?" her words were sharp without being too accusing.

Inuyasha stood up and turned away, pacing back and forth across the room, "I once thought I understood you Kagome, cold, uncaring. Then I saw you, go to a fallen Youkai Prince, my brother, and comfort him as he died." He looked at her his gaze piercing her, "So far I have underestimated you, and you have proved me wrong every time. Even I know when to quit."

"Thank you...I guess," Kagome replied slowly, the thought of him watching her those long hours, scared her a little. "So...you do want peace?"

"I guess," he snorted and sat back down, slumping.

"Umm can I ask you a question?" Kagome voiced timidly, Inuyasha glanced at her.

"What?"

"How are you a half demon?"

"How do you think?!" Inuyasha snarled, then felt guilty as the girl cringed, "My mother was human and my father was a dog demon." He said as emotionless as his brother.

"Oh, sorry for asking. I was just wondering, I know it must be a sore subject for you." Kagome said gently.

"Feh."

"No really, we all have weaknesses and strengths, that's what makes us who we are. But at the same time, what's the color of friendship? Friendship doesn't have a color, it's where we each marvel and live with each other's similarities and differences. We accept someone for who they are." Kagome paused then went on quietly, "I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me." Kagome waited for a 'feh' or some other sharp answer to come, yet instead came the thoughtful answer she hadn't expected.

"I'll think about it."

DPK13: Wow...another chapter done already YES! And more people are reviewing! Even as I write this I am getting review! WOOOT! Yeah. My friend got Princess in the Miss Kingston Pageant so that's good. She got marked down because of her age though.. Which I believe to be quite unfair.

Anyways REVIEW! Please? I truly don't care if it's flames as long as you tell me what's wrong with my writing. And if it's just "THIS IS AN INU VERSION OF HAWKSONG" that doesn't tell me anything that I DON"T ALREADY KNOW. Tell me WHY this makes you angry. Or how about WHAT YOU DON"T LIKE ABOUT MY WRITING?! Okay. So Review.


	7. Ch6: Prayer Beads

DPK13: I really am becoming obsessed. Comp is spazing and won't let me post Ch5....so I have gone on to working on Chapter 6. I am doing this to improve my writing and my own pleasure. As I said before I want to be an author. So review so maybe I can improve and get one of my original stories published!

No reviewers....yet. Probably cause I haven't posted chapter 5....yet.

Chapter 6: Prayer beads

"You do that Inuyasha," Kagome replied and flounced from the room. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" With that she closed the door and went to her rooms. 'He's being more difficult then I thought...' she thought.

Inuyasha glared at the door. "I said I'd think about it. Not yes," he muttered to himself like a sullen child denied a candy.

The next day, Kagome wide-eyed with innocence came bouncing up to Inuyasha's door at five in the morning. Yes, five in the morning. She knocked, and getting no response, let herself in. She walked into the bedroom and saw Inuyasha passed on the bed. "GOOD MORNING!" she said loudly, cheerful.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha shrieked and fell out of bed. Kagome looked over the bed at him lying on the floor, puzzled. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha said groggily.

"It's time to get up, Inuyasha!" Kagome said chirpily. "I had the cook prepare us a picnic for later! Get up!" Inuyasha just stared at her as if she were insane.

"What. Time. Is. It?" Inuyasha asked haltingly. Kagome frowned.

"Five in the morning..." she admitted. Inuyasha glared at her.

"I rest my case. Good night." He laid back down, not caring he was on the floor. His body, and mind, demanded sleep. That was when a bucket of water was dumped on him. "ARRRGGGHHHHH!" he leapt up.

"Ah good, your awake! Get dressed and we can leave!" Kagome said calmly and put a bucket down. Inuyasha gave her his patented death glare and went to his bathroom to change.

"Females..." Inuyasha muttered as he got dressed, "such busybodies. Never minding their own damn business." Then he stomped out. Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

"So you ready to go?" she asked innocently.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked, which he felt was a valid question.

"Out hiking, silly!" Kagome said happily, "Your brother, Shessoumaru, said that you loved hiking and would enjoy taking me out hiking." She smiled at him, "Friends should enjoy the same activities don't you think?" Inuyasha wasn't listening.

'Note to self:' He thought, 'Kill Shessoumaru as soon as possible, in a very painful way.'

"Inuyasha? Don't you agree with me?" Kagome asked, annoyed that he wasn't listening to her. There was a murderous blank expression on his face.

"Hmmmm? Uh...yeah. Course I do." He said, not realizing what he was agreeing to.

"Good then let's go!" Kagome said, cheerfully. Inuyasha inwardly groaned and set off after her as she hopped out the door.

After a couple hour of hiking in the mountainous forest around the Youkai Castle, Kagome was starting to tire. It was now nine in the morning. Inuyasha was making a furious pace and needless to say, Kagome really couldn't keep up.

"Inuyasha, could we please rest?" Kagome begged for the fifteenth time. "I'm really tired." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine," Inuyasha said grudgingly reluctant. Kagome sat down right where she was with a sigh of relief. Inuyasha couldn't suppress a smirk.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked trying to be nice, even though she'd seen his nasty smirk. "Aren't you the least bit tired?"

"Not at all!" Inuyasha replied with a grin, "I am as fresh as a daisy in springtime!" To illustrate this point he ran around the meadow Kagome had collapsed in. Kagome rolled her eyes and just watched him show off.

Suddenly an old woman walked from under the trees into the meadow. Since she was old, they would have thought to have heard her approach. But, they were both to busy bickering to even notice her entrance. Yet, even if they had tried to hear her, they would not have.

"Princess, young lady!" The old woman croaked. Kagome turned to her and ran over immediately. The old woman looked so feeble and frail that Kagome was sure she'd fall over if she didn't have help.

"Call me Kagome please," Kagome answered, the woman wore and eye patch over one eye, had she been in a terrible accident?! "Are you injured? What is your name?" Kagome asked frantically. The old woman chuckled.

"I am no more injured than you are," she replied, "My name is Kaede." At that moment Inuyasha ran up and yanked Kagome away from the old woman.

"Keep away from her! She could be trying to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, "Do you always go rushing into things without thinking them through!" That stung a little. Kagome yanked herself from his grasp and gave him her own death glare.

"Inuyasha, already protecting your future mate, I see." Kaede said, Inuyasha turned a pinkish tinge. Kaede turned to Kagome, "As soon as I heard you were to wed Inuyasha, I knew you'd need this." She held out her hand and in it were some beads. Kagome looked closer, but Inuyasha just sniffed.

"Ha! What can those do?!" Inuyasha said with a laugh. Well, guess that old saying is right, ignorance is bliss. He'd know soon enough.

"This." With that Kaede held out her hand the beads went zooming and then formed around Inuyasha's neck. "Kagome! UTTER A ONE WORD COMMAND!"

"Uh... SIT!" Kagome said, hey she'd been pressed for time. She could probably have thought up something better but... she was jolted from her thoughts when Inuyasha hit the ground with a thump.

"Hey wench what was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up. His manliness had been insulted, according to him. Kaede nodded with a slight smile.

"Now you have a power over Inuyasha. It helps so that your strengths are evened out. Otherwise he'd rule you." With that the old woman faded off.

"WAIT! HOW DO I GET THIS OFF!?" Inuyasha yanked at the beads around his neck frantically.

"This is soooo COOL!" Kagome squealed, "Now whenever I say sit Inuyasha hits the..." She looked behind her. There was Inuyasha sprawled on the ground. "Oops...sorry Inuyasha..." Inuyasha hopped up but not as quickly as before.

"Wench quit that!"

"MY NAME IS KAGOME! SAY IT WITH ME! KA-GO-ME!"

"Wench!"

"SIT!"

"THUMP!"

"Inuyasha I'm going back!" Kagome stomped off toward the Youkai Castle, or where she thought the Youkai Castle was.

"Feh like I care Wench!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha was now sitting in a crater six feet deep.

DPK13: Ugh...currently hate one of my supposed "friends". She's trying to steal my boyfriend. She's been trying to steal him for a while. Evil...vile....grrr... So finally he blew up at her and so did I. So now she's blocked. YEAH! Lol...


	8. ch7: The Demon Slayer

DPK13: Now for Chapter 7. YEAH! Wow...I am already doing Chapter 7 and I have NO IDEA what I am going to do. For the most part, I knew what I would do in chapters 1-5. On 6 I added prayer beads because hey, they rock. Now I still have to post chapters 5 & 6. But my computer is not allowing me online.

No reviewers... because I have posted nothing.

Chapter 7: The Demon Slayer

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, heading back the way she thought they'd come from. "I hate him!"

Inuyasha, lifting his face from the ground, spat out some dirt and said, mostly to himself, "Stupid Wench. I hate her."

Inuyasha stood up, bruised and battered from his date with the dirt. He walked back toward the Youkai Castle, his home. Along the way he smelt the scent of the human, Kagome. Even farther along he scented another human, not one he knew.

"Oh hell," Inuyasha swore and backtracked to where he'd last smelt Kagome's scent, he followed her trail quickly, until he came to a stream. That was when he lost it. "Damn it Kagome!" He dashed across the steam and tried to pick it up there but there was no scent to pick up, "Where are you?!" And, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was worried for her.

Kagome had followed the steam down to a pond. Calmly she dangled her legs in the nice clear water, "Stupid Inuyasha, I was just trying to be nice to him." She said to herself. Then she noticed a girl had entered the shoreline by the pond. The girl wore armor and a mask, she had her black hair pulled back in a high pony tail, and had a boomerang over her shoulder. She also had a little cat following her.

"HI!" Kagome said loudly, standing up and waving at the girl, "My names Kagome what's yours? What are you doing back here all by yourself?" She stopped asking questions abruptly when the girl whipped out her boomerang and took a fighting stance.

"Back Demon," The girl cried, "I am a demon slayer!" Kagome quit waving at the girl and looked at her in shook.

"I'm not a demon!" She replied indignant, "I am human!" The other girl grinned smugly.

"Then what are you doing in demon territory?" she asked calmly. Knowing she'd won.

"I-I got mad at my future husband and ran off." She replied unhappily, "It was sort of an arranged marriage, and I don't think we'll ever get along." She sat down and looked out across the pond.

"Oh..." the girl paused, "While I guess I believe you, my name's Sango." The girl put away her boomerang and sat down beside Kagome.

"So what are you doing out here in demon territory?" Kagome asked teasingly. Sango smiled.

"Hunting."

"For what?"

"Demons."

"Why?"

"Because I was hired by the queen to kill some." Sango explained.

"When?" Kagome asked, and then suddenly had a horrible thought; what if her mother had hired Sango after the peace was arranged?

"A couple months ago." Sango said with a shrug. "Why?"

"Then you haven't heard about the peace?" Kagome asked.

"PEACE?! WHAT PEACE!? We're making PEACE with those...THOSE THINGS!?" Sango yelled. Kagome stared at her shocked, "I'm sorry," Sango said lowering her voice, "It's just that my entire family was killed by a demon known as Naraku. So I've dedicated my life to killing demons."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said timidly, "But I think the peace is a good thing. No more dying men, women and children. No boys begging for me to stop the pain. No more stench of death in the fields..."

"I understand what you're saying but I can't just stop killing demons because of this peace—." She said the word like she despised it. ".—and I have yet to kill Naraku and I must avenge my family." Kagome nodded.

"I understand." She replied softly.

"Let's talk about something less morbid. You're the only human I've run into for weeks, so what was the price of peace?" Sango asked interested. Kagome was about to answer when a certain hanyou ran in.

"A Demon! Kagome get back! I'll kill it!" Sango cried and jumped in front of Kagome holding her boomerang out, calmly she swung it back and let go. Inuyasha jumped and the boomerang sliced off the top of a tree. Kagome gulped, that could have been Inuyasha's head. She swallowed bile and stood up and stepped next to Sango, who prepared to throw the boomerang again.

"NO!" Kagome cried and grabbed Sango's arm. "DON'T!"

Sango, overbalanced now with Kagome's weight, fell backward. "What are you DOING?" Sango shrieked, "I have to kill it!" Inuyasha stood before them, watching the struggle.

"I can't let you!" Kagome cried.

"Why not?!" Sango yelled infuriated.

"Because...he's my fiancé." Kagome said quietly. Sango stared from her to Inuyasha in shock.

DPK13: Dun de dun de DUN! Well that's all folks! Lol. I have completed another chapter! YEAH! I AM SO SORRY for not posting sooner but I've just started driving school and they give homework and....okay enough of my excuses...I'm sorry.

Oh and I did post chapters 5 and 6! GO ME!


End file.
